The Curse of Starlight Mansion
by Angewomon2000
Summary: The Snowboard Kids and Digidestined head to Starlight Mansion and are heading towards trouble! What will they do? Who can protect them from the curse? Find out! R/R!
1. The Snowboard Kids' Trip to Starlight Ma...

The Curse of Starlight Mansion   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Snowboard Kids or Digimon, with the exception of   
any inserted characters.  
  
" Come on, Brittany, we're waiting!" her brother Jam yelled out. They   
were headed to Starlight Mansion for 2 months.   
  
" Hold on!" screamed Brittany. Meanwhile, the other Snowboard Kids   
were just chatting or just hearing the two younger Kuehnemund kids   
scream at each other.   
  
" Oi, when will those two stop?" Nancy said. " So, we're going to   
Starlight Mansion? Thanks goodness I brought my study books." said   
Jeanette, Slash's little sister.   
  
" Ok." said Crystal, Jam's older twin sister, who was also the driver.   
  
She pulled out her video camera and turned it on and smiled to it.   
" Hi, Crystal Kuehnemund reporting. I'm filming our trip to Starlight   
Mansion, which we won for winning the International Snowboarding Team   
Championship. Also, we invited our friends, the Digidestined. Okay,   
let's meet everyone now. I'm the driver, since I'm the oldest. The boy   
who's screaming outside is my twin brother. His name is Jam Kuehnemund,   
and the person he's yelling at is my younger sister, Brittany   
Kuehnemund." she said.   
  
Turning around, she focused the camera on Jeanette. " This girl's name   
is Jeanette Kamei, who is Slash's little sister. As you can see, she   
likes to study a lot, and this is her brother, Slash Kamei."   
  
Slash sees the camera, and says, " Hi, I'm the leader of the Snowboard   
Kids. If any girls is watching this, my number is..." he said before   
being interrupted by Jeanette. " I'm trying to study!" she hissed.   
  
" Hey, I'm older than you, and I could do whatever I want, and you   
can't stop me!" Slash yelled. Jeanette put down her study book and   
got up.   
  
" Oh, yeah?" she yelled. " Yeah!" Slash yelled back. The two Kamei   
children started a tussle on what is fair.   
  
Crystal stared at the two and decided to film someone else. " Great,   
now I have my twin brother and younger sister fighting, and now them   
fighting." Crystal said to herself, grumbling about the two groups who   
were fighting.   
  
She focused the camera on Nancy and Linda. " This is Nancy Neil and   
Linda Maltinie. Say hi to the camera." Crystal said. " Hello." Nancy   
and Linda chimed.   
  
Crystal then focused her camera on Wendy and Shinobin. " These two   
people are Wendy Lane and Shinobin Kisgardi. Say hello." Crystal said.   
" Hello." Wendy said. " Hi." Shinobin said.  
  
" Okay, now this cute little group that you're looking is Kali Kisgardi   
and my new sister, Aeris Gainsbourgh-Kuehnemund. The reason  
that Aeris has two last names is because she had a family, but her  
parents passed on, so after the battle Aeris had with Renialia, my  
family adopted her as a member of the family. Kali is Shinobin's older   
sister. Say hi to the camera, guys." Crystal said, focusing her camera   
on Kali and Aeris. " Hello." Kali and Aeris chimed happily.   
  
" Kali, do me a favor and hold this camera. I'm going to put a end to   
my brother and sister's fight." Crystal said, handing Kali the camera   
and walking towards Jam.   
  
" This is Kali Kisgardi reporting for Crystal Kuehnemund. As you can   
tell, Crystal loses her temper every once in a while and has to stop   
the arguing between Jam and Brittany. There they go! Ding ding ding!   
Crystal grabs Jam by the shoulder and gives him a blow to the head.   
Jam tries to counter back with a punch to the stomach, but that is   
stopped suddenly due to a hard low blow by Crystal. The match is over!   
Crystal is the winner!" Kali said, acting like a communater in a   
wresting match.   
  
Crystal walks back and takes the camera back. " Thank you, Kali."   
Crystal said. " No problem." Kali said.   
  
" Now these people coming on the van is Tommy Parsy and my little   
sister, Brittany Kuehnemund." Crystal introduced. Brittany looked on   
the floor and exploded in laughter. " What happened to you, big bro?"   
Brittany asked Jam.   
  
He said in a squeaky voice, " Got a low blow from Crystal." Brittany   
exploded in laughter yet again.   
  
" Say hello to the camera, guys." Crystal said. " Hello." Tommy said,   
crumbs flying from his mouth due to a previous hamburger he had for   
lunch. " Hi." Brittany said through chuckles.   
  
" That's just about everyone I introduced, so I think we should get   
going to our vacation spot." Crystal said. " This is Crystal   
Kuehnemund signing off."   
  
And with that, she put away her camera and went to the driver's seat   
and started the van up to take off. " Everyone, buckle your seat   
beats!" Crystal yelled over her shoulder. Everyone did so and they   
took off. But what they didn't know is Starlight Mansion is cursed and   
haunted.  
  
What kind of curse awaits for the Snowboard Kids and Digidestined?   
Find out in Part 2 of " The Curse of Starlight Mansion"! 


	2. The Digidestined's Trip to Starlight Man...

The Curse of Starlight Mansion Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Meanwhile, also in the Canadian Rockies, were the Digidestined, the  
group of kids that the Snowboard Kids had invited to come with them  
to Starlight Mansion. Taichi, Sora, Matt, Koushiro, Mimi, Jyou,  
Takeru, Kari, Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori, were already heading towards  
Starlight Mansion. " Gee, I hope there's a study." Jyou said. Everyone  
else just developed sweatdrops.  
  
" All you think of, Jyou, is nothing but school!" Mimi yelled at the  
glasses-wearing boy.   
  
" Well, I'm going to be a doctor when I grow up, so there!" Jyou yelled  
back at the pink-haired girl.  
  
" Ooh, why I oughta...." Mimi said before jumping from out of her seat  
and starting punching Jyou.  
  
" I'm glad I'm not Jyou at this moment." Matt said quietly. The other  
boys agreed with him.  
  
It took Sora, Kari, and Miyako to pull Mimi off of Jyou and pull back  
on her seat. " He had better not start talking about books!" she said,  
breathing heavily.  
  
" Okay, Mimi, I got ya point. Please just don't punch me again." Jyou  
said, mending his glasses.  
  
Sora said, " Ya know, Mimi, you act like someone from the Snowboard  
Kids when they get angry, but who?" Everyone got into thought and came  
up with different answers.   
  
" I bet ya she acts like Slash, after all, he is her team-up partner."   
Taichi said.   
  
" No, she acts just like Linda!" Koushiro yelled.  
  
" No, no, she acts like that guy with the funny hair!" Iori said.   
  
" You mean Jam? No way, he's too kind." Kari said.   
  
" I say she acts like Slash." Daisuke said.  
  
" Me too!" Miyako said.  
  
And with that said, everyone agreed that Mimi acted like Slash when  
he's upset. Of course, Mimi got mad and decided to attack Taichi, who  
was right next to her. It took Jyou, who was armed with a hockey helmet  
and gear to pull Mimi off of Taichi. Everyone else was laughing out   
loud.   
  
" Grrrr..." Mimi growled, still angry.  
  
" Well, I oughta-" Daisuke said before he realized that Mimi was still  
mad. " I'll keep my mouth shut."  
  
" You better, goggle-brain!" Mimi shouted from her seat.  
  
Everyone laughed out loud again, even Mimi was laughing at her joke.  
Daisuke's face was like this: -_-;  
  
" How many miles to Starlight Mansion to go, Koushiro?" Kari asked.  
  
" Well, we're almost there, so just sit tight." Koushiro said, looking   
at his laptop.  
  
" Yay!" everyone shouted.  
  
The two teams, the Snowboard Kids and the Digidestined, are about to  
meet each other at Starlight Mansion, unaware of the many dangers that  
await them. Will the two teams survive Starlight Mansion or will this  
be the very last adventure that both the Snowboard Kids and the  
Digidestined ever have? Find out in The Curse of Starlight Mansion Part  
3! 


	3. Weird Happenings

The Curse of Starlight Mansion Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.   
  
" Dude! would you look at these mountains! The boarding here is   
gonna be killer!!"  
  
Jam was leaning over Brittany, trying to see out the bus window.   
Brittany grunted and tried to push Jam off her.  
  
" Cut that out!" Brittany screamed.  
  
" Make me!" Jam shouted back.  
  
Kali sighed as she watched the usual chaos begin. Wendy was of   
course, typing away on her laptop, Linda was flipping through a   
fashion magizine, stopping only to drool over some hunky guy. Aeris   
was reading a book titled " Magic Powers", and the others were. .  
the others, well.. was just sleeping and snoring loudly.   
  
Kali sighed and leaned back on her seat in boredom. Crystal was a   
quiet girl who needed to keep her eyes on the road and excessive   
talking just made her lose her focus on the road. She had given up on   
trying to keep Jam and Brittany from arguing with each other. It was   
amazing how much those two could argue with each other, but yet still   
remain the best of siblings. Kali closed her eyes to take a nap like   
her brother when a screech filled the van.   
  
Crystal screeched the bus to a halt and covered her ears. The other   
kids woke up and did as well. Kali turned to look for the source of   
the noise. She saw Wendy hitting her laptop keys franticly. After a   
few minutes, the screeching stopped and everyone sighed in relief.   
Slash then looked up in a annoyed fashion.  
  
" What the heck was that?" he asked annoyed by the sound.  
  
Wendy shook her head and stared at the laptop screen with preplexment.  
" I have no idea. It just suddenly screeched like something was   
killing it."  
  
Aeris, who had been so engrossed in her book before the interruption,   
now stood there, staring out the window, her sapphire eyes wide in   
fear.  
  
" Something bad is out there." she said quietly.  
  
Everyone in the bus turned to Aeris and looked at her in disbelief.   
  
" It's something big, something very evil. We got to get out of   
here!!" Aeris said.  
  
Linda rolled her eyes.  
  
" Ooooooooo, boy. I knew Aeris would crack one of these days."  
  
Slash nodded.  
  
" I say she's already cracked before this." he said coolly.  
  
Kali shot an angry look at both offenders.  
  
" SLASH! LINDA! Really, you two, you guys are nuts!" she shouted.  
  
She went over to Aeris and shook her.  
  
" Aeris!! Snap out of it! Come on!!" she said loudly.  
  
Kali had to shake Aeris for a while. After what seemed like hours,   
Aeris broke out of her trance.  
  
" Wha? What happened?"  
  
Kali cocked her head in confusion.  
  
" You mean you don't remember?" she asked.  
  
" No." Aeris said, shaking her head.  
  
" Great," muttered Jam. " Why do I always get the nutty girls for   
sisters?"  
  
Aeris growled in annoyance and concentrated on the radio knob. The   
radio knob turned. The volume turned up and music blared in the bus.   
Everyone but Aeris covered their ears yet again. Crystal quickly   
turned the music down and looked at the knob in preplexment.  
  
  
  
" Hmm... I must have hit it with my elbow." she said.  
  
Aeris grinned to herself and sat back in her seat with a smirk.   
Crystal started the van again and the scene before restarted. Kali was   
worried though. Why had Aeris acted weirder then usual. She couldn't   
help but shiver suddenly.  
  
Why did Aeris act weirder than herself? Why was Wendy's laptop   
screeching like something was killing it? Find out in The Curse of  
Starlight Mansion Part 4! 


End file.
